1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having one body component that is slideable with respect to another body component.
2. Description of Related Art
As functions of user computing terminals become increasingly diversified, these modern terminals are able to support many complicated functions, such as: capturing still images and video, reproducing music and video files, playing games, receiving a variety of types of broadcast radio signals, and the like. By collectively implementing such functionality, these user terminals can be practically embodied in the form of a multimedia player device.
In general, such terminals may be classified as being mobile or portable and stationary or fixed, according to a various dynamic physical states or configuration they attain. Common mobile terminal can include a portable phone that has the functionality to: perform voice and video calls, receive input information, output information, store digital data, etc.
Various attempts have been made to implement more complicated functions and physical configurations of such a multimedia device by advanced hardware design and improved software.